With termination of analog broadcast signal transmission, various technologies for transmitting and receiving a digital broadcast signal have been developed. The digital broadcast signal may include a greater amount of video/audio data when compared to an analog broadcast signal, and further include various types of additional data in addition to the video/audio data.